Arkadimon
|-|Baby= A cursed Digimon artificially created based on the data of various Digimon. Because these details are unknown, it is currently being investigated. |-|Rookie= A cursed Digimon artificially created based on the data of various Digimon. Its nature is to evolve by absorbing its opponent's data, but it is unclear if it possesses any sense of self. Because these details are unknown, it is currently being investigated. |-|Champion= Stabbing the spikes growing out of its arms into the enemy's body, it absorbs its enemy's energy until it cannot move anymore. |-|Ultimate= A Perfect that grew by converting light energy into evil energy. Its true strength is enough to defeat a Mega. |-|Mega= A cursed Digimon artificially created based on the data of various Digimon. Its nature is to evolve by absorbing its opponent's data, but it is unclear if it possesses any sense of self. Because these details are unknown, it is currently being investigated, but it's thought that Arkadimon's existence is the greatest threat to the Digital World, and must never be. |-|Ultra= Fused with a wicked god, it is the ultimate destructive monster who invites disaster. In this form, it is able to destroy large areas of land and kill entire armies with single attacks. |-|Neo Saiba= Powers and Stats Tier: 9-B | At least 3-C | At least 3-C | At least 3-C | At least 3-C | At least 3-C, likely far higher Name: Arkadimon Origin: Digimon Gender: Genderless, but treated as Male Age: A few hours Classification: Virus-type Bewitching Beast Digimon of varying level Powers and Abilities: Baby=Superhuman Physical Characteristics, Digimon Physiology, Absorption (Digimon are able to absorb data from the surrounding environment and from other beings, allowing them to assimilate this data to itself), Power Mimicry (By absorbing opponents' data, the Digimon assimilates their powers for themselves. Digimon are able to learn the attacks of opponents just by observing them, although this is limited by the intelligence of the Digimon). |-|Rookie= All previous abilities in addition to Nonexistent Physiology (Physical. Arkadimon is a nonexistent being as a natural inhabitant of the Dark Area), Darkness Manipulation, Immortality (Types 1, 3 and 5), Flight, Fire Manipulation, Explosion Manipulation, Can absorb data, Teleportation, Transmutation, Telekinesis, Forcefield Creation, Attack Reflection, Attack Nullification, Afterimage Creation, Illusion Creation, use Spells and Energy Blasts, Transmutation and Power Nullification with Texture Blow, Pocket Reality Manipulation, Mind Reading, Body Control, Durability Negation (By teleporting his swords within others), Resistance to Existence Erasure. |-|Champion= All previous abilities in addition to Flight, Light Manipulation, Statistics Amplification, Can ignore the durability of evil enemies with Judgement Slash, Heat Manipulation, Explosion Manipulation (Can recreate the Big Bang in a suicide attack), Dimensional BFR and Sealing via Heaven's Gate, Electricity Manipulation, Soul Purification (Only works on evil beings), Portal Creation, Limited Probability Manipulation, Power Nullification, Resistance to Power Nullification (Has inherited all of Seraphimon's abilities) |-|Mega= All previous abilities, Offensive Information Manipulation and Durability Negation via Dot Matrix (Can disassemble a Digimon's data and absorb it) |-|Ultra=All previous abilities to a vastly greater extent. Attack Potency: Wall level (Comparable to other Baby Digimon in power such as Viximon) | At least Galaxy level (Has the power of Piedmon and thus should be comparable to Mega Digimon) | At least Galaxy level (Far stronger than before) | At least Galaxy level (Stronger than before) | At least Galaxy level (Far superior to its pre-evolved form) | At least Galaxy level (Far superior to his Mega form), likely far higher (Stated to be the greatest threat to the Digital World and possibly inherits the power of Daemon, but this is unknown) Speed: Relativistic+ with FTL Attack/Combat/Reaction Speed (Kept pace with Mega level Digimon like Piedmon) | Infinite (As a natural inhabitant of the Dark Area, Arkadimon natural exists within a timeless void) | Infinite, possibly Immeasurable (Defeated Seraphimon and absorbed his data) | Infinite, possibly Immeasurable (Superior to Seraphimon) | Infinite, possibly Immeasurable (Comparable to Daemon, who can live in the Dark Area, where time doesn’t exist. Should be comparable to UlforceVeedramon) | Infinite, possibly Immeasurable Lifting Strength: Unknown | At least Class M+, possibly Immeasurable (Comparable to both MagnaAngemon and Seraphimon) | Immeasurable | Immeasurable | Immeasurable | Immeasurable Striking Strength: Wall Class (Stabbed through Piedmon's torso) | At least Galactic Class | At least Galactic Class | At least Galactic Class | At least Galactic Class | At least Galactic Class, likely far higher Durability: Wall level | At least Galaxy level | At least Galaxy level | At least Galaxy level | At least Galaxy level | At least Galaxy level, likely far higher Stamina: Extremely High, possibly Infinite Range: A few meters in its Baby Form | A few kilometers in its Rookie Form | A few hundred Kilometers in its Champion level Form | Planetary in its Ultimate form | Multiversal+ in its Mega and Ultra level forms Standard Equipment: None Intelligence: Arkadimon has shown to be a highly intelligent Digimon and a highly skilled fighter. As a baby Digimon, it was able to fight and defeat Piedmon is combat. It was also able to give the likes of MagnaAngemon and Seraphimon issues. Finally, it was able to be a very challenging opponent for UlforceVeedramon and was considered a major threat by Omegamon. Weaknesses: None Notable Notable Attacks/Techniques: Overwrite: All Digimon can rewrite their data, so that they are able to react to various situations that were once problematic for it. This usually causes a gigantic increase in power and sometimes new skills and resistances are gained. However, the more emotional the Digimon is, the more violent the overwrite becomes. Baby: *'Data Drain:' A large crab-like arm appears from Arkadimon's back and is used to impale the enemy. It then absorbs their data into its body. Rookie: *'Soul Absorption:' Disassembles and absorbs the enemy's data. *'Erase Sickle:' Attacks with the sickles on its arms, erasing the enemies configuration data. *'Hell's Hand:' Drags the opponent down to the Dark Area where they are erased into nonexistence. *'Death Charm:' Casts an evil spell of darkness that washes over the enemy and saps away its life. *'Nightmare Wave:' Emits a dark wave that hypnotizes the enemy, amplifying their doubts and driving them mad. *'Poison Breath:' Blows out a poisonous smoke. *'Soul Chopper:' Swings at the opponent with its claws. Those who suffer this technique have their souls completely annihilated. *'Shi no Senkoku/Father Time:' Summons a magic circle of dark power kills an opponent with a word of death. *'Clown Trick:' This attack has been used to cover several attacks: **He throws a giant tablecloth at the opponent. If it touches the opponent it transforms them into a key chain. **Conjures a ring of fire to attack opponents **Creates a large ball and has it come out of the ground beneath the opponent to trip them up. **Disguises himself (made himself look like a normal clown in Episode 40) **Reflects an opponent's attack back. *'Ending Snipe:' Emits electricity from both hands to electrocute his opponents. *'Final Spell:' Generates a massive explosion wide enough to cover several city blocks *'Mask's Square:' Creates a field in which all communications can be read by Arkadimon and allows it to teleport itself and its attacks anywhere at will. Arkadimon's Reality Warping is heavily strengthened in this realm and he has complete control over the realm. Masks Square also allows him to read his opponent's mind as well as listen to every conversation. He can also control his opponent's body, preventing them from even attacking. *'Trump Sword:' Arkadimon flings his four swords at his opponent to skewer them. When he gets serious he creates illusionary swords to distract foes from the real ones before teleporting them into the target directly. *'Toy Wonderness:' Creates powerful gusts of wind with a swipe of his hand. *'Texture Blow: '''Forcefully turns the opponent into a sprite while nullifying their abilities. *'Destruction:' A darkness based attack that has a chance of instantly killing the opponent. '''Champion:' *'Prison Fist:' Uses its hand to summon a vortex of dark energy. *'Snatch Whip:' Grabs the opponent, then extends the tendrils on its arm to impale it and absorb its data. *'Strike of the Seven Stars:' Creates seven superheated balls of light at the opponent to annihilate them. *'Testament:' Uses the deepest mystery to convert its mortal life into a new Big Bang *'Excalibur:' Attacks with the holy sword generated from its right arm. *'Gate of Destiny:' With this attack Arkadimon uses Excalibur to open a gate to a sealed dimension from which there is no escape, consigning his foe to oblivion. *'Heaven's Knuckle:' Gathers holy power in its fist and shoots a beam of holy light from it. *'God Typhoon:' Spins its Holy Rod or both itself and the Holy Rod to create a tornado. *'Holy Rod:' Hits the opponent with its glowing Holy Rod. *'Angel Slam:' Uses its Holy Rod to pick up an enemy and slam it into the ground. *'Staff Sweep:' Trips the opponent with the Holy Rod. *'Halo Attack:' Spins through the air swinging its Holy Rod. *'Holy Shot:' Fires a bullet of holy energy from its spinning rod. *'Heaven's Gate:' Opens a portal to another dimension that sucks in the enemy and seals them away, or blasts the enemy with light from the gate. This light blast has a chance of instantly killing the opponent. *'Excalibur:' Extends its energy sword on its right arm and attacks. *'Heaven's Heal:' Heals injuries to self and allies. *'Holy Desinfection:' Cures cursed status ailments on allies. *'Soul Banish:' Glows with holy energy before either firing one or more energy blades or unleashing a powerful kick. *'Judgment Slash:' A single sword strike that destroys evil. This attack bypasses the conventional durability of evil beings. *'Flying Sword of Justice:'Rushes forward through the air to stab with its outstretched Excalibur. *'Shield Counter:' Blocks an incoming attack with its beam shield, following up with a sword slash. *'Holy Jump:' Uses holy power to launch straight up into the sky. *'Excaliburst:' Powers up the Excalibur and then slices the enemy. *'Shield Strike:' Rams the opponent with its beam shield. Ultimate: *'Dot Matrix:' Opens the mouth in its chest and converts the foe into 0's and 1's which are then absorbed. *'Freeze Tentacle:' Uses its claws to absorb the enemy's data. Mega: *'Dot Matrix:' An invisible attack that uses a lot of energy, but takes a chunk of the opponent's data, restoring Arkadimon while doing damage. *'Exile Spear:' Twists the tentacles of one hand into a spear and stabs the opponent. Ultra: *'God Matrix:' Fires a beam of light from its eyes. Everything hit by this attack will be reduced to nothing but 0's and 1's of primitive data. *'Dystopia Lances:' The huge number of tentacles growing as its limbs all charge to pierce its target. Key: Baby Arkadimon | Rookie Arkadimon | Champion Arkadimon | Ultimate Arkadimon | Mega Arkadimon | Ultra Arkadimon Note: For information about the various matrixes of Arkadimon, see this blog. Others Notable Victories: Notable Losses: Inconclusive Matches: Kirby (Kirby) Kirby's Profile (Speed was equalized and Arkadimon Rookie was used) Category:Characters Category:Male Characters Category:Manga Characters Category:Digimon Category:Antagonists Category:Evil Characters Category:Villains Category:Information Users Category:Reactive Evolution Users Category:Soul Users Category:Matter Users Category:Absorption Users Category:Power Mimicry Users Category:Healers Category:Body Control Users Category:Power Nullification Users Category:Status Effect Users Category:Poison Users Category:BFR Users Category:Data Users Category:Teleportation Users Category:Shapeshifters Category:Transmutation Users Category:Telekinesis Users Category:Forcefield Users Category:Afterimage Users Category:Illusionists Category:Magic Users Category:Energy Users Category:Light Users Category:Flight Users Category:Statistics Amplification Users Category:Heat Users Category:Explosion Users Category:Electricity Users Category:Portal Users Category:Probability Users Category:Reality Warpers Category:Fire Users Category:Empathic Manipulation Users Category:Size-Shifters Category:Void Users Category:Immortals Category:Nonexistent Characters Category:Dark Area Category:Tier 9 Category:Tier 3 Category:Hackers Category:Non-Physical Interaction Users Category:Sealing Users Category:Regeneration Users Category:Law Users